Orec
History Orec born in Durotar his father died in battle. his father's name was Throm-Ka, it means in orcish "Well met". His mother Hargu, Died in the second war. When Orec's father and mother died, he had nobody to take care for him. He grew up with a goblin in durator, he calls that goblin his uncle, but it was not his uncle it was just a goblin that watched him grow up. When Orec was a adult he left, to find follow his own path to glory, he gone to the orcish city of Orgrimmar While in the Orcish city Orec was looking for a place to live. He found the inn and he made that his own house. When he was shopping, a Orcish warrior named Varok Saurfang was looking for some new recruits for the horde, Orec was just normaly doing his own thing untill he got stopped by Saurfang. Saurfang: Hmmm, Yes... You look great for the horde. Orec: What? Saurfang: You have to come with me! Orec: Ok, sure i have nothing better to do... So Orec followed Saurfang and did not know what he was doing. Saurfang made him go to Warchief Thrall, Ruler of the horde in that time. Orec was a bit scared what would come, he dident know anybody. Saurfang put Orec before Warchief thrall, and warchief thrall inspect him. Thrall: Yes... You will fit great in the horde young orc. Orec: I dont know what you guys mean! i dont even know any of you! Thrall: i have not introduced my self? what rude, I am Warchief thrall, Ruler of the orcs. Orec: Really? But i am not a Fighter! i cant fight! Thrall: The spirits doesnt lie to me Young orc, You will become a great champion for the horde. Orec: O-o-ok than... Thrall: Kor'kron! is there a room free for... our future champion? Kor'kron: Yes, one room Warchief. Thrall: What?! only one room? what happend to the others? Kor'kron: Well, One you gave to saurfang, the other ones you gave to other orcs, and you gave one to a night elf girl called bandit. Thrall: *sigh* Well, Kor'Kron show him the way. Kor'Kron: as you wish warchief. Thrall: And Young orc, What is your name? Orec: My name is Orec. Thrall: Ok, Welcome Orec. While they reached the room the Kor'Kron gave the key to Orec. Kor'Kron: Here, dont lose it ok? it cost 10 Gold to buy a new one. Orec: Ok! i wont lose it! Orec opend the door and gone inside. Orec: This isnt that bad... its GREAT! Orec had a tv and a sofa and more Orec: Lets watch some tv. When Orec started to sit on the sofa Someone knocked on the door. Orec: ... What now? Orec Walked to the door and opend it. And when he opend there was a Pretty Female Night elf. Orec: yes? Bandit: Welcome! new Neighbour! The night elf hugged Orec and Orec couldn't escape it. Orec: aarrghhh! the hugging is killing me! Bandit: Oh, Sorry, I were not mean to hug you to death. Orec: Yeah, sure. What do you want? Bandit: I made a cake for you! for being my first neighbour! Orec: The cake is a lie... Bandit: What? Orec: Nothing Bandit: Can i come in? : )? Orec: Sure. Orec let The night elf come in. Bandit: What a nice room you have here. Orec: Thank you Bandit: What is your name? : )? Orec: My name is Orec, what is your name? Bandit: My name is Bandit Orec: What a nice name : ) Bandit: Thank you! So... You live here? Orec: Yes... Bandit: What happend to your parents? Orec: ... I dont talk about my "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST" Bandit: What was that? Orec: What was what? Bandit: That Paaaaaaaaaaast... sound Orec: Nothing A speakers speaks Saurfang: Training! Now! Bandit: Well, It looks like we have to go to training! Orec: Tr-Training?... Bandit took Orec at the arm and made him go with her At the trainings field Orec was not ready for it. Saurfang: Welcome! New recruits! I am your lord here! My name is Varok Saurfang! But you call me High Overlord Saurfang! You are here to train! for our future of the horde! Orec: Do you have to?... Saurfang: Yes! YOU HAVE TO! Bandit: Do we get presents when we are finished? : )? Saurfang: No! NO PRESENTS! Bandit: Other things...? Saurfang: So what do you want miss nelfy... Do you want to bake a cake for evryone here?! NO! Bandit: : (! Orec: Hey! dont threat her like that! Saurfang: So, Mr Orec that cant fight is protecting her? well, Do you like this? Saurfang pushed Bandit and Bandit fell on the ground Orec: Stop it! Dont hurt her! Saurfang: Oh really?... Saurfang pushed Bandit once more! Orec started to grew very angry. Orec: STOP IT! Saurfang Punshed Bandit in the face Orec: ROAAAAAAAAAAAR! ENOUGH! Orec started to charge at Saurfang and made Saurfang fall on the ground Saurfang: HAH! IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO? Orec grew very very angry and took a axe and tryed to attack saurfang Orec: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Saurfang: You cant hit me! I AM HIGH OVERLORD SAURFANG! Orec: AND I AM! OREC! And Orec used his axe and broke Saurfangs axe and Saurfang fell on the ground. Saurfang: So... you really are strong?... You know how to handle a weapon... and you even broke my best axe... i am pleased... Orec: I did not even know i could do that... Saurfang: Young Orec, you have much to learn, but for this... you did not to hate me... but to protect The girl Orec: Yes.. i know... i... i just got to go to my room now... Bandit: Orec... Orec Gone to his room and closed the door Orec: I dont want this... i dont want to be the Champion of the horde... Orec sit on the couch Bandit: Orec...? Are you alright...? Orec: What?! how did you come in! Bandit: You left the key on the outside... Orec: ... What do you want Bandit sit next to orec on the couch Bandit: The thing that happend during the training... Orec: What? does evrybody calls me mr champion now? Bandit: No... I wanted to tell you something els Orec: What? Bandit kissed Orec Bandit: Thank you : ) Orec was suprised and couldn't talk anymore Orec fell asleep on the couch Bandit gone to the door Bandit: Goodnight... Orec : ) Bandit closed the door while Orec was sleeping Afther evrything Orec became a champion and defeated all evil with his friend Udoka TEAM ICE GRIEFING Team ice griefing started somewhere arround 2011 The most active members were ---------------------------------------- Davide098 - Orec Helscream123 - The smoker ---------------------------------------- They were the unstoppable force of griefing in evry server, They griefed with hacking clients and skype The hacks they used ---------------------------------------- Sneak hack X-ray Fly hack Chest finder Torch - Redstone nuker Nuker ---------------------------------------- When they joined a server, they first checked if it was griefable. if not, they try anyway. the first thing they did was finding diamonds than they started to grief But when the 1.8 update came, griefing became harder and harder beceuse of all the admins Team ice fall apart and Davide098 and Helscream123 had nothing els to do anymore Davide098 became a solo griefer and started to grief a bit. than he stopped for a long time His friend Sayon created a minecraft server. He was told not to grief it, So he did. He was slowly becoming a griefer again... Untill A Nice young girl Called Victoria came along. Davide098 loves victoria Victoria told Davide098 to stop griefing, but davide098 doesn't like that So, Davide098 stopped the griefing for a long long long time, Untill... These days Davide098 Recreated Team ice and started to grief again and has some new... tactics... QUOTES Grief grief grief... JACKPOT!!! OMG!!! DIAMONDS!! Those are mine now > : )! Nobody can stop the griefing master! Nobody will survive! I recycled your house for a good thing I burrowed your chest for some goodies WAEGGEAWAGWEGAEWGEAWAGE TEAM ICE WEGA Pictures Orec msn.png|Orec in Utrecht Warchief Orec.jpg|Orec warchief Orec in training.jpg|Orec in training in the valley of trails Orec in orgrimmar closeup.png|Orec Of Orgrimmar orec in orgrimmar.png|Orec of orgrimmar 2